There has been an increased goal of identifying and capitalizing on unused space in aircraft. Airliners are most profitable when aircraft space is fully utilized. Thus, finding ways to save space and perhaps fit additional seats in the aircraft is of utmost importance to companies that design aircraft components.
The present inventors have determined that one underutilized space is the aircraft lavatory when the aircraft is on the ground. Not many people use the lavatory during the boarding process, as they typically use the restrooms at the gate prior to boarding. Thus, although the lavatories are generally open for use at this time, they are underused. Moreover, when the aircraft pushes back, all passengers are required to remain seated, and the lavatories are completely closed for use. However, once the aircraft reaches cruising altitude, the lavatories need to be available, and are often at capacity during certain times of the flight (such as after meal service times). The present inventors have nonetheless created new ways to use the aircraft lavatories for storage.